Klaine
by RianaTheIncredible
Summary: This is an AU between Nerd!Kurt and Cool kid!Blaine. Do not shoot me, it's a birthday present.


Klaine.

A fanfiction.

Author's note: This is a fanfiction for a friend who has no idea that she's getting a fanfiction. I'm not the best writer, nor the best portrayer of Klaine. But, I will try. I'm going to take a whack at Cool kid!Blaine and Nerd!Kurt. Don't shoot me.

Happy Birthday, Haley.

-Author.

Walking into the movie theatre, Blaine had not expected to find the school's nerd by himself, feet tucked under him, high argyle socks poking out from his Toms, lavender sweater vest neatly pressed as he rolled up his sleeves, careful as he dove a hand in the popcorn. No, Blaine had not considered that those beneath him would ever enjoy the movies he likes. Well, actually, that had come to mind. But so early?

Blaine had been at the movie theatre, waiting, to see the premiere of a remake of his favorite movie- _Galaxy Conflicts. _It was his secret obsession, his little weak spot. His chink, in the armor of coolness he possessed. Blaine was the flawless man of McKinley. The teenage heartthrob of the school. No teen heartthrob should like _Galaxy Conflicts_.

No teen heartthrob should be gay. But he was a rule breaker.

Blaine wedged a cigarette between his teeth, jamming his hands in his jean pockets and ducking low. To his dismay, Kurt waved. "Hey!" Kurt and Blaine, ironically, sat next to each other during chemistry. Kurt though, did not recognize the signs of the 'I-don't-want-to-be-friends' language. Blaine was fluent in it, but it always went right over the boy's head. He tensed; head turning with his shoulders hunched high. "Eh?" He murmured something under his breath, cigarette twitching between his lips, probably a curse of sorts. Not Kurt. Anyone but Kurt.

And yet, Kurt would not turn into anyone. Not Puck, nor Finn or even the worse of them all- Rachel. He pushed up his glasses, lenses reflecting their surroundings for a fraction of a second. Kurt, unlike anyone else he'd ever met, was polite. "Sit here, please?" He asked, a trimmed eyebrow perking up toward the other. Blaine sighed heavily, but lumbered over, thumping down next to him. Kurt's hair had its signature flip in the front, products holding it in place as he shined his ivories toward him. He spoke, thankfully, in a hushed tone- most likely due to the theatrical atmosphere. "I didn't know you enjoyed _Galaxy Conflicts_." Blaine kept his eyes forward, daggers pointed at the screen so sharp it might rip. He gyrated his jaw, cigarette filter snapping. "I don't." He said, tone flat. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You don't?" Blaine leered. Kurt's eyes flew wide, but then relaxed, knowing the tone. An unspoken promise. "You don't." He confirmed, and Blaine nodded to approve, posture aggressively poor.

Kurt artistically popped a piece of buttery popcorns in his mouth, crushing it at the top of his mouth before holding out the bag to him. "Want some?" Blaine then, grabbed a handful, eyes shifting toward the screen. He took a piece and tried to stomach it. It tasted like greasy cardboard. The blue eyed teenager shifted awkwardly, grabbing one piece and slipping it between his lips in the same manor. "I hope they don't mess up the scene between Gan Duo and Princess Drea." He whispered. "I'd certainly _die_." Blaine found the comment almost humorous. "Oh, they will mess it up." He spoke back softly, "That's why they're called remakes." Kurt giggled, smiling as he covered his smiling mouth with his fingers. "It's called _Galaxy Conflicts_."

Blaine, annoyed, rolled his eyes at the other, tossing a piece expertly into his cavity. "I know." He said. "I'm here to rate the movie." Kurt nodded. "Ah, exactly why you caught the morning showing." He said, smiling. "Yes. Exactly." It was close to four in the morning, and even though Kurt seemed chipper, he was obviously tired. "How many cups of coffee did you have to keep yourself up?" Blaine was still hunched, but shrugged. "'bout six. You?" Kurt's grin intensified. "None." Blaine's eyebrows rose, surprised. "Not one." Spoke Blaine as the lights dimmed. "Not a single drop of caffeine." Kurt shrugged. "I don't get sleep on most nights."

The movie opened to sound effects and helpless efforts to try and cover up the basic terrible acting that came with remakes, and within five minutes Blaine regret going. They weren't even following the other script. At one point, in the scene between Gan Duo and Princess Drea, Blaine passed a curse through his mouth. "This is disgusting." Kurt nodded, who's eyes were wide and fixated on the large theatre screen. "I agree one hundred percent." He said. "Shall we ditch?" Blaine turned, a wry smile on his mouth. "_You_? Ditch? Since when did you ditch, Mr. Perfect Attendance?" Kurt arched a brow, standing up slowly. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Blaine Anderson." He said.

"But let's start with the basics."

So then, before Blaine really knew what had happened. He and Kurt Hummel were walking toward a coffee shop, the faint hints of down highlighting the path ahead in a grey-lavender. The coffee shop seemed pretentious, then again- so did Kurt Hummel. He pushed up his glasses again; dropping what Blaine then realized was his coat sleeve. The jacket he'd worn almost every day, and hardly washed. Kurt absently shifted toe to toe, wiping his fingers casually on the side of the table that which they were sitting on. "Your cigarette is leaking." Stated the teenager, who began to notice the leak of contents from its, dusting his jacket and shirt. Blaine smelt utterly of tobacco. Though, he hadn't attempted to inhale those nicotine fumes in front of him. There was another scent, but Kurt couldn't fish it from his memory. Old books, maybe?

"So it is." Stated the bushy-browed teenager, whom then grabbed a napkin and began to sweep off the tobacco bits, almost with a sense of fragility. Kurt watched, eyes flicking toward the boy's. "You really care for that jacket." He observed, flicking his baby blue irises back toward the menu that had been in his hands. "It was my dad's." Said Blaine, tone flat. Obviously, that was that. He wasn't going to push further on the subject, even if he wanted to. Kurt wasn't one to press. He closed the menu then, putting his elbows atop and resting his chin in them. Fingers curled along his cheeks. "So," He began. "Why don't we start with the simple stuff?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, noting how high pitched Kurt sounded. He could hear his foot, gently tapping against the linoleum floor, out of excitement. "Simple stuff?" Blaine stared back before slipping the broken cigarette into another napkin, rolling it up and disposing of it. "Y'know, name, age, height- basics." Kurt sighed melodramatically. "I mean, if we don't know that much about each other this would almost be a, _blind date._"

Blaine choked on the air he happened to be inhaling. He leaned a bit away from the other. "Oh." Was his only response. "So I'm 17. I'm turning 18 next month." It felt weird, speaking to Kurt, or to anyone about himself. Kurt though, carried it on as if it was a normality. "Really? What do you want for you birthday?" He asked, curious. "Uh, an actual car?" Kurt kept his eyebrows raised. "What kind?" He inquired. Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I have to bike to school so any really. As long as it isn't girly. Like your car." Kurt gracefully put a hand to his chest. "My blue Prius is not _girly_!" Blaine smirked, eyes connecting with his. "Powder blue isn't manly, Kurt." The boy gasped, unable to keep his laughter in. It bubbled out as he smiled, open mouthed. "Powder blue looks manly on _me_, then!"

"Manly on you." Blaine assured, rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle. The waitress came up then. She was a girl from the school, plain brown hair and a simple appearance. Rachel. Blaine immediately recoiled, while the girl seemed to perk up around him. She always did. "Blaine!" She said happily, "And Kurt!" Kurt beamed, "Rachel!" Rachel, being the happy-go-lucky prep that everyone loved and Blaine despised, waved excitedly. "What a lovely surprise at five in the morning!" Kurt glanced at his watch. "5:05." He corrected her. "I'll have the usual, thanks." He said, and Rachel scribbled something on a small note pad before turning to Blaine. "Blaine…?" She asked. "Yeah, like a coffee. Black." She nodded. "Anything else?" She asked, almost hopeful- as if one could be hopeful for the profits of the facility they exert their labor for.

"Nah." Blaine shrugged lazily with his shoulders, and Rachel hop-skipped off, hurrying to probably impress him. "She's annoying." Blaine said in a low voice as she left. "Rachel?" Kurt whispered back, leaning on his elbows slightly, to avoid the possibility of being overheard. Kurt seemed so _close_ though, closer than any human had ever been to Blaine, actually. The boy with gelled-over hair leaned away, nodding. "Yeah. She just pisses me off." Kurt nodded. "A grandmother can do that." He said, using code as Rachel came back with what they had ordered. Blaine nodded gruffly, and Kurt thanked her. Rachel gave the both of them a winning smile, and hurried off, probably to watch them from afar.

"Don't even get me started on Grandpa Max." He said, shaking his head. "We get it, they're together. But it's just bothersome for them to sit there in their _Heterosexual Glory _and expect _me_ to be okay with it." Kurt laughed, his head tilting back a little as he held his latte with both of his hands. "Wait, you're gay?" Blaine nodded, raising his bushy-yet-dashing eyebrows. "Yep. One hundred percent Homosexual." He said. Kurt blinked, "I'm surprised." He spoke simply. "As most are." He shrugged. "I try not to keep it much of a secret. No one asks, really." Kurt nodded. "I just assumed that-" Blaine interjected. "Most do." He replied. "That's the thing about people. They assume."

There was a small silence in between the duo, and Blaine took a long sip of his coffee, Kurt did the same, ignoring the awkwardness that had tapered over their conversation. "Well, I am too. So." Blaine smirked, _"I had no idea."_ He responded in the most sarcastic voice he could muster. _"It's not like kids call you faggot at school or anything." _Kurt frowned, actually becoming defensive. "They're close minded." He said, glowering at his latte. "Close minded ba-." The other interjected "I know." Blaine said, "Sorry." This might have been the first and only time Blaine apologized for something, and Kurt's frown quickly evaporated into a grade "A" grin. "It's fine." He said. "Just fine."

"So have you ever dated anyone?" Kurt's question caused Blaine to spit back his coffee into his disposable foam cut. "Yes." He said. Kurt's eyebrows wiggled. "Oh~? Who's the lucky guy?" Blaine wiped his maw. "I'd rather not say…" Kurt nudged his elbow playfully. "C'mon~!" Blaine cleared his throat, feeling more awkward than he did before. "His name was…Sam and uh…" Kurt gasped, grinning before pushing up his glasses. "Oh! Sam!" He said, remembering the blonde haired teen. "Didn't he go straight after you?" He lowered his voice. "Must've made his skin shine too brightly, right?"

This was a reference to the common belief that sex makes your skin clearer. Blaine's cheeks erupted in a poppy red. "N-No! I've never-!" Kurt choked on the air he was currently inhaling. "You've never-?" Blaine stared at his coffee. "S-So what!" Kurt began to smile, a laugh erupting. "Oh my god." He said. "I'm sorry just- oh my god." Blaine's coffee cup was squeezed under the pressure of his palm. "And what, you have?" Kurt raised his eyebrows, please. "I have." Blaine, brooding, dipped his head low, taking a long slurp of his coffee.

The rest of their drinks were slowly drained and their waded in the silence as Kurt finished off a small bagel smeared with the smallest amount of cream cheese. "Why blueberry?" He asked, "Because I don't like Faberry." He responded, and Blaine laughed. "Y'know. You're really cool." Blaine said, and Kurt gently put a hand over his head. "I'm touched." Blaine sneered. "Don't get used to it." Kurt's smile faded some. "Does that mean at school…" Blake shook his head quickly, unsure really how to answer. But Kurt Hummel was more interesting than he'd portrayed. More…enticing. But a reputation as full as Blaine's was hard to keep up. Their social standards were so vastly different, Blaine didn't even _know_. But for now, Blaine found Kurt a friend, of all things. Someone to speak to in a way he never could with others. As Blaine the _Galaxy Conflicts _nerd. Blaine the nicotine hater. Blaine the singer in the shower.

They began talking. Just talking. About _Galaxy Conflicts_ and all those flaws in the remake, about how the Glee Club seemed so obviously too dramatic for a real Glee Club and it seemed like that terrible show, _Joy_, which revolved around a Glee Club, and how everyone mainly at their school sucked, and how it was best to only have like, two friends. "Seriously, everyone at our school is so melodramatic." Said the brunette whom was playing with the straw in his empty cup, a beige residue on its outer layers. "It's like we're part of some lame TV show." Blaine nodded, agreeing. "With sex. Sex everywhere." Kurt laughed. "Most definitely. And singing and dancing." The duo grinned at each other. "Our school sucks." They agreed. "But you're cool." Blaine said. "Very cool." Kurt chuckled, "So are you, Blaine Anderson. I cannot wait for our Chemistry class.

Before he could answer, Kurt glanced at the time. "School starts soon." He said, standing up and holding out his elbow. "Shall we?" Blaine linked elbows with him, a grin very present on his once emotionless face.

"We shall."

—End of Chapter One. —


End file.
